onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Doberman
One Piece Yellow: Grand Elements - Page 153, Doberman's and the other Buster Call Vice Admirals' names are revealed. is a Marine officer and one of the five Buster Call Vice-Admirals present at the attack on Enies Lobby. Appearance Doberman has many X-shaped scars on his face and neck. He has a mustache and brown flowing hair, reaching down to his shoulders. His Marine coat, draped on his shoulders like a cape, is more elaborate than the ones worn by other high-ranking officers, and the stripes across his cap are in a zig-zag pattern. Underneath his coat he sports an outfit reminiscent of the ones worn by naval officers in the 1600s, composed of a loose shirt with rope-like ornaments on it and suit pants. Personality Doberman is a firm believer in Absolute Justice: he ordered the Marines to abandon the injured soldiers and was willing to show Whitebeard's and Ace's heads as trophies to the world. He also claimed that Luffy wasn't to leave Marineford alive, for being Dragon's son. Even though he was perceptive enough to see through Spandam's lie about Robin, Doberman did nothing to stop it. Abilities and Powers As a Vice Admiral, Doberman is capable of commanding a Buster Call alongside four other Vice-Admirals. He also has command over lower-ranking subordinates. Weapons During the Marineford arc, he was seen carrying around a katana, wielding it in his left hand, which may suggest that he's left-handed or ambidextrous. Haki It was stated that all Vice Admirals possess Haki,One Piece Manga - Vol. 60 Chapter 594, A doctor states Haki is a power all the Vice Admirals use. so Doberman can also use the ability. However, he has not yet been shown using it. History Enies Lobby Buster Call Vice Admiral Doberman was present at the Enies Lobby Buster Call. There he told his men about Rob Lucci's past. He possessed a firm belief that as long as "that man is here, to assist in the escorting of Nico Robin, there is no need for us to act". He also apparently saw through Spandam's lie, that Admiral Aokiji ordered him to attack Nico Robin, but did nothing against it. Marineford arc He is later seen slicing up cannon fire and preparing to battle against the division commanders of the Whitebeard Pirates. Doberman was still standing alongside Momonga and other Vice-Admirals when Whitebeard attacked the Marines after reaching the plaza. He is later seen surprised at the arrival of Little Oars Jr. stating that the giant is quite a bit bigger than an average giant. When Luffy uses (unwillingly) his Haki, Doberman warns his men to treat him as a real menace, not just as a rookie. Doberman knows Luffy is Dragon's son, and sees him as a sure threat for the future. In the anime, he fights "Thunder Lord" McGuy to a stalemate when he tries to attack Luffy. When he sees a fellow Marine helping out an injured comrade after Trafalgar Law's arrival, he immediately orders the Marine to forget the injured and continue on with the fight against the pirates, showing no pity or remorse. Later Shanks arrived and the fighting comes to a halt. When Shanks says that he will be taking the bodies of Ace and Whitebeard, Doberman protested saying that the Marines' victory will not be complete until they hold their heads high for the world to see. Doberman is shocked to see that Sengoku agrees with Shanks and declared that the war is finished. Major Battle * Marine forces and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and Allies Filler Battle *Doberman vs. McGuy Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, he is seen arguing with one of his subordinates over the fact that Rob Lucci killed all 500 hostages on the spot and even went so far to point to the Japanese symbol for "justice" on the back of his coat, saying that "justice isn't child's play". No such scene is found anywhere in the manga. Though he is distinctly shown to have one blind eye, several caps (like the one in this article) show him with two normal eyes. During the pinnacle of the Battle of Marineford, when Whitebeard ordered his allies to backup Luffy, Doberman was given an additional scene of fighting against McGuy, which was not present in the manga. References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Marines Category:Marine Vice-Admirals Category:Swordsmen Category:Haki Users Category:Whitebeard War Saga Antagonists Category:Grand Line Characters